Common Sense
by troatie
Summary: Addison used to have common sense. But not anymore. Because what she’s doing – who she’s doing, if you want to get technical – is about as far as you can get from common sense." Set Somewhere in season 3. Addison/Izzie.


Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

A/N: This is my first femslash and R-rated fic, so reviews will really help me know how I can improve :) The prompt for this was: "I wanna see you in your swimwear"

* * *

**Common Sense**

Addison likes order. She likes rules, because they keep things in order, and she especially likes unspoken and unwritten rules, the ones that you follow because it's just common sense. Addison used to have common sense.

But not anymore.

Because what she's doing – _who_ she's doing, if you want to get technical – is about as far as you can get from common sense. But it feels so good that she's finding it incredibly hard to hold onto that last straw of self-control that's keeping her from screaming her name in ecstasy. Her name.

Because Isobel Stevens, apart from an intern and her ex-husband's girlfriend's roommate, is very much a she. And those three things – being Meredith's roommate, an intern and a woman – are what make this something a woman with common sense wouldn't be doing.

But Izzie's hands and lips and teeth and tongue seem to be everywhere, and Addison's mind is full of Izzie's ragged breaths and moans and delicious breathless sighs, and there's no way she's going to stop her now. And, deep down, she knows she wouldn't be able to stop her. If she wanted to.

But she doesn't.

She doesn't know if it was her tongue, or her lips, or her teeth, or her hands, but one of those things – or maybe all of them at once – pushed her over the edge, and Izzie's hand covered her boss's mouth to muffle the sound of her voice breahtlessly calling her name, because it's one thing to be doing this in the room next to Meredith's, but it's a whole different story to let her hear them.

And while she tries to catch her breath after the second orgasm of the night, Addison thinks – and she knows it's not the best moment to think – about the little unspoken rules they follow when they're alone. The little rules that are just naturally there, for some reason they can't really understand.

The best Addison can come up with, and she knows it's not really good, is that those rules are there because of the clothes. It doesn't make sense, but it does make sense. Just like this relationship – if you can call it that – that they're sharing.

When they're wearing their normal clothes, Addison takes the lead. It may be because of the high heels and the slight height advantage they give her. Whatever the reason, when they're both fully dressed, it's always Izzie's back meeting the wall with a thud, and it's always Addison's hands traveling under the layers of fabric, craving the feel of Izzie's skin against them.

But when they're wearing scrubs, things change. Addison thinks it's because the insubordination of pulling her navy scrubs off while her boss tries not to moan too loudly turns Izzie on. And she can't blame her. Because, honestly, it turns her on as well. Not that it has anything to do with the color of the scrubs. Frankly, the things that intern can do with her lips are enough to turn Addison on in two seconds flat. But the attending/intern play adds some fun to it.

And when they're naked, Izzie is the one in charge as well. And Addison is not going to complain. Because hearing the gorgeous blonde whisper in her ear exactly what she wants her to do and how she wants her to do it is enough to take her very close to the edge. And she would say something about the intern bossing her around, but the thing is, Isobel Stevens always returns the favor. And Addison doesn't even have to tell her what she wants, because she already knows.

So, if you think about it – and Addison thinks about these things – two out of three times, Izzie has control over her. Which, in a way, means she wins. And Addison doesn't like losing. Well, she likes losing control with her, and she's beginning to enjoy losing all her common sense, but she doesn't like not winning.

And she has a plan. And, judging by the dreamy smile on Izzie's face when she asks her if she'd like to go on a weekend get-away to the beach, her plan is working. Because maybe she only has Regular Clothes time, and Izzie has Scrubs time and Naked time, but Addison thinks she may have a chance with Swimwear time. And there's only one way to find out.

And even if she ends up losing, even if Izzie is the one who takes control when they're wearing their swimwear, finding out is going to be fun.


End file.
